A semiconductor device of a BGA package configuration is manufactured by mounting a semiconductor chip on a wiring board, electrically connecting electrodes of the semiconductor chip and connecting terminals of the wiring board by bonding wires, sealing the semiconductor chip and the bonding wires with resin, and connecting solder balls on a rear surface of the wiring board.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-296565 (patent document 1) discloses a technique relating to the manufacturing method of a semiconductor element housing package, in which openings for cavities are bored in a panel-shaped resin substrate having a plurality of resin boards and heat sinks are formed and bonded so as to close the openings in the cavity periphery of one surface of the resin board.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-46027 (patent document 2) discloses a technique, in which, in a heat dissipation BGA package having a metal heat sink bonded on one surface of a plastic circuit board having a notch space in its center part, the plastic circuit board and the heat sink are bonded by a fastening member and the plastic circuit board and at least an end part of the bonding surface of the heat sink are covered with adhesive resin.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-63830 (patent document 3) discloses a technique, in which, in a heat dissipation BGA package having a metal heat sink bonded on one surface of a plastic circuit board, the plastic circuit board and the heat sink are bonded by a fastening member and the plastic circuit board and the heat sink are bonded by a flanged pin, and moreover, the flanged pin is press-fitted and its top end is accommodated inside the heat sink so as to be pressure-welded and bonded to the heat sink.
International Publication No. 2002/084733 (patent document 4) discloses a technique relating to a heat dissipation BGA package having a metal heat sink bonded on one surface of a plastic circuit board having a notch space in its center part, in which a fastening member for bonding the plastic circuit board and the heat sink is provided.